The Variety Show
by Dian W
Summary: A story that was based on the movie, High School Musical but different characters, different teachers and a little change in the concept.


**The Variety Show**

It's the beginning of a new school year and the sophomores are happy that thy made it threw their first year of high school. There are a few minutes until classes start and everyone is excited to see each other again. "Wow, who are they?" said Jasmine "Oh, they are the Breeding brothers!" answered Tiffany "Yo, guys look over there, who are they?" asked Bryan "Aha, they are the Evan sisters!" explained Carnell "Hey guys bet your glad to see us!" said the Breeding Brothers "Aha, sure!" Exclaimed the Evan sisters.

There were five members of the Breeding family; Dustin at the age of eighteen years old is a funny and sensitive guy. Kelly at the age of seventeen years old is a shy and sweet guy. Patrick at the age of sixteen years old is a funny and sensitive guy. Carnell at the age of fifteen years old is a shy and sweet guy and last but not least Bryan at the age of fourteen years old is a funny and sweet guy. "So I see nothings changed a bit." said Tyra B Tyra is a part of the Evans family. There are also five members of the Evans family; Vanessa at the same age as Dustin is a funny and sweet girl. Aksent at the same age as Kelly is a shy and sensitive girl. Tyra B at the same age of Patrick is a funny and sensitive girl. Tiffany at the same age of Carnell is a shy and sweet girl and last but not least Jasmine at the same age as Bryan is a funny and sensitive girl.

School Bell rings. "I can't believe it, they're back, aha, guess they didn't get the record label contract." said one of the twins. Elizabeth and Evonne were twin sisters that despised the Breeding and the Evans family. "Hello class, big new we are going to have a variety show at our school, the person or group that wins gets signed onto a record label." Said Mrs. Smith the music teacher "Are you serious?" said the Breeding and Evans at the same time. And we all know who is going to win." Said the twins "Not you" said the Breeding and the Evans. "When is it Mrs. Smith?" asked Dustin " That is a good question, well the auditions are tomorrow after school, then I will post up who has made it in the show the nest day." Answered Mrs. Smith.

Bell rings. "What do you guys have next?" asked Vanessa "Gym" They all said. "Alright, I'll show Bryan and Jasmine to their gym classes." replied Vanessa "Okay, I will see you guys at lunch, McDonalds?" Said Vanessa "Ye, I will see you in class Vanessa" said Dustin. Usually the boys and girls did not have a coed class in high school, but today was different. Announcements come on. "Attention students and teachers, audition for the variety show is on Tuesday, September, 5th 2008; the senior boys basketball team will be playing their championship game on Monday, October, 2nd 2008; and the senior girls volleyball team will also be playing their championship game on Monday, October, 2nd 2008, that's the end" said the announcer.

Bell rings. Announcements come on. "Good afternoon students, today we have the auditions for the big variety show on Friday, October, 6th 2008 and come down and show us your talent." Said the announcer - Bell rings. "Alright, first up the Breedings" said Mrs. Smith "The Breeding approach the stage. "Come on guys lets do this" encouraged Dustin. The Breeding brothers are a group of four singers and one rapper; the rapper of the group was Kelly Breeding. After their wonderful performance, the Evans sisters were up nest. "Next, Evans" shouted Mrs. Smith. Now in the Evans group they were also a group of four singers and one rapper; the rapper of the group was Aksent Evans. "Wonderful, wonderful" said Mrs. Smith. After a few performances Mrs. Smith announced the location of the list. "Okay, Thank You for participating, I will put up the list tomorrow morning infront of my classroom" said Mrs. Smith.

I told you it would be here; she puts it up the same time every year. "Yes, we made it!" said Jasmine overwhelmed. The Breedings approached the Evans. "So are you guys ready for us!" said Patrick. The twins previewed the list and started to scream at the horror of the Breedings and the Evans making the cut again.

"Mrs. Smith, you seriously aren't thinking about putting them on the show, the show will be ruined" cried the twins "Don't be silly" said Mrs. Smith "You know if we change the show date to a different date we think more people would come" mentions the twins. "Are you saying as president of the music club we should change the date" asked Mrs. Smith "Yes" answered the twins with happiness. "Okay, then I might agree with you" said Mrs. Smith. The twins smile with joy. Now, obviously Mrs. Smith was not aware of the very important basketball and volleyball game.

"What the variety show is on the same day as the basketball game" said Dustin angrily "And the volleyball game" said Vanessa who was also angry. "I think I know who did this" said Carnell. "Who?" said Tiffany. "Who else, of course it was the twins" said Tyra. "If we don't go to the games then we don't have a chance at the scholarships" said the seniors and juniors. "Don't worry we will figure something out" said Patrick.

"Well we're going to our game" said Dustin and Kelly. "We're going too our game" said Vanessa and Aksent. The seniors and juniors walk away to their next classes. "We have to figure out a plan" said Tyra. "Okay, we will figure something out later" said Carnell. Patrick, Tyra, Carnell, Tiffany, Bryan, and Jasmine decided to convince Mrs. Smith that is she has the variety show on the same day as the basketball and volleyball game, she would not have much of an audience. "Oh, I was not aware that the championship games were on the same day" said Mrs. Smith. After they had talked the whole thing out, they found their brothers and sisters and told them the big news. "Are you serious" asked the seniors and juniors. "Yes" answered the freshmen and sophomores. The Breedings and Evans practice for weeks until the big week.

Announcements come on. "Don't forget to go and show your support to the senior boy's basketball team and the senior girl's volleyball team as they will be playing their championship games today, that is all" said the announcer. "Good luck on your game" said Dustin "You too" said Vanessa. The senior girl's volleyball team won their championship game, but unfortunately Vanessa did not receive the scholarship. Since the volleyball game was shorter than the basketball game Vanessa and Aksent were ale to watch the rest of the basketball game. "Yes, yes, they won" said the rest of the Breedings and the Evans. The senior boy's basketball team won their championship game but unfortunately Dustin did not receive the scholarship.

Announcements come on. "Come down and see a lot of talent in the 2008 Variety show, be there." Said the announcer. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the 2008 Variety Show" said Mrs. Smith. The crowd applauded. "First up we have the Breedings" said Mrs. Smith who was the host for the night. "Good Luck" said Tyra. After their great performance Mrs. Smith announced the next act the Evans" "Good luck" said Patrick. "What a wonderful performance" said Mrs. Smith After a all the acts it was time to announces the winners of the variety show, the winner will be able to receive a record label contract with the best producers in the world. "And the winner or winners are…it's a tie between the Breedings and the Evans, which means they will both receive this wonderful prize." Said Mrs. Smith. "Not bad, guess you guys aren't that bad after all" said Patrick. "Aha, very funny" said Tyra.


End file.
